


indulgence

by mikechampa



Series: Woody's Adventures into the Darkness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Dobby Pussy Indulgence, Dubious Consent, Fisting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, i really just want to be known as the person who writes terrible woody fic, it's really more dubcon than noncon but i wanted the warning there just in case, kind of, no beta we post our first drafts like men, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikechampa/pseuds/mikechampa
Summary: When another Portal of Darkness appears in Andy's room, who else but Woody has the experience to confront what lies beyond?





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/gifts).



> hey there demons, it's me, ya girl.  
> i have absolutely no excuse for this

If you asked him, Woody Pride would say that he had seen it all. The days of just being another of Andy’s favourite toys were well past him, now. As much as he desperately wished it, things could never go back to normal, especially after the events of his rustle with Young Master Xanax or _whoever_  that bastard was. The cowboy slid a hand down the side of his face remembering that fateful encounter, his plastic eyes rolling in his head. Honestly. It felt as though the confrontation had only happened yesterday, but Andy had recently celebrated a birthday, which meant that barely six months had passed. The events that had transpired rang clear as day anytime he closed his eyes.

 

_"Look, Mr. Xanax, whatever you're talking about, I don't care. Put Buzz back the way he was, and get lost!"_

_"Or else what, toy?" Xehanort responded, golden-yellow eyes leering down at the cowboy, his eyes grazing up and down as he did so._

_"You know what, asshole?" Woody retorted, matching Xehanort's glare with a glint in his own eyes. "Yeah, I am a toy, but I'm also a friend." He stomped on the ground for emphasis, some of the darkness that enshrouded the area clearing away as he did so. "My guess, is that no one's ever loved you before." Woody took several more imposing steps forward, "Because you know nothing of hearts and love!"_

 

Yet, until today, until this very moment, it was almost easier to believe it had __been__ make-believe, that it had been nothing but another of Andy’s games that Woody found so dearly beloved.

Another portal to the darkness had appeared, much like the one Sora and his friends appeared from that fateful day. Buzz had jumped into action to secure and contain the portal, roping it off with a couple of Woody and Jessie’s spare lassos, which at least was keeping out some of the younger and newer toys away from it.

“Where could this lead? Another dimension? Another planet? We need to examine this new portal from all parameters; if something were to emerge from it, we need to be prepared!” Buzz exclaimed, rallying the help of the green army men, who joined him in a circle with several “Hup hup hup!”s.

“Heh, who knows, maybe it’ll lead to that sexy new Barbie Dream House commercial Rex was playing on the TV earlier,” Mr. Potato Head smirked, rubbing his nose underneath his generous moustache. Though all he earned from this was a whack on the head from Mrs. Potato Head’s detached arm.

Truthfully, Woody had had enough of portals and Barbie Dream Houses and darkness for one lifetime. But if he was being sincere, he had the most experience out of any of the other toys, and of course, cowboys did their best work when they were protecting friends.

And truthfully, maybe there was a _part_  of him, though a very tiny, minuscule one, that thought he would get to see Xehanort again, if only to kick his ass back into the dirt.

 

He would never, ever admit that out loud.

 

Woody spread his arms out, signaling the rest of the toys to calm down, and he flicked up the brim of his hat, a stoic look set into his features.  
“If someone has to get in there and kick some ass, by golly it’s gonna be me.”

Buzz shook his head, “Woody, you _do_  remember what happened last time, don’t you?”

“What happened last time is the reason why this blasted portal is still here, Buzz. We’ve gotta go in and take care of it, it’s the way of the cowboy. I’m not letting you or any of the other toys get turned into vessels or whatever again. It ain’t. Gonna. Happen. Not on my watch.”

Woody’s jaw was set, his lasso in hand, and his foot was one step into the portal. He took one last look at all his friends, watching in awe at his brave display, cheering him on. He tipped his hat towards them all, winking especially at Bo Peep in the corner, who giggled brightly and covered her face with her hands.

 

And then he was off.

 

The darkness enveloped him, and but for a mere moment, everything was black. His hands reached out into nothingness, and his arms were nothingness as well. Yet with a sudden pop, he appeared on the other side. Thankfully, the portal remained, at least for the time being. He wouldn’t be stuck forever on the wrong side.

 

Taking everything into view though, this was… _new _.__

 

It appeared to be a cupboard or storage area of some kind, from the barrels and wooden crates that stacked neatly in the corners of the room.

Someone was coming, however, and Woody immediately assumed his position, dropping limply to the floor.

 

“Ohhh, Master is going to be furious with Dobby. Dobby did not do what was asked of him.” The timid voice spoke as it rounded the corner. Was this an elf? A goblin? Woody had, of course, never seen such a creature as this in reality, save for Rex’s many odd shows he liked to watch. Surely this wasn’t one of them. Meeting the characters from _Verum Rex_  had proved odd enough for more than one lifetime.

 

Unfortunately, nothing was easy.

 

The elf, or goblin, locked eyes with him. It--Dobby, Woody presumed--stood at about 2 feet tall, about half as tall as Woody himself. It had large, drooping ears, a long, pointed nose, and eyes that looked as if though they were constantly on the verge of tears. Even now, wetness was welling up inside, threatening to spill over.

 

“So much to do, not enough time, oh, there’s never enough time.” The creature was wailing to itself, busying its hands with whatever task it was sent here to do.

 

Woody’s eyes darted back and forth, wondering if this was his opportune time to escape. He slowly raised himself from his position on the floor, but those big ears of Dobby’s weren’t just for show. Before Woody could collapse back into his lifeless position, the creature all but scuttled over to him.

 

“A toy? Oh, oh dear. Have you been enchanted by the Weasley twins?” Dobby stuttered out, “Did they…did they send you to sneak up on Dobby? Are you to report back all the horrible, awful things he has done? Dobby is a good house elf!” The creature began wringing its hands back and forth, sobbing openly as it did so.

 

Woody was confused, unsure how to respond. This was…not what he expected when he crossed over through the portal. Part of him wanted to turn right back around to where he came from and forget this whole mess ever happened. He sighed, however, defeated.

 

“No, partner, I’m not here to tattle, or whatever it is you think I’m here to do. Name’s Woody, Woody Pride. I came through a portal from my friend Andy’s bedroom. I thought there would be a presence of darkness here, but it ain’t how I remembered it to be, or somethin’ else has changed. I haven’t quite figured it out yet.”

 

“ _ _Darkness? He Who Must Not Be Named?!”__  Dobby screeched, snatching Woody up. The house elf scampered out of the cupboard and down the hall, through some sort of…barrier? Hidden inside a painting? This world was strange, nothing like anything Woody knew back home. He steeled himself, even as he flopped around in Dobby’s tight grasp, and prepared for what was to come.

 

x

 

“Harry Potter, Harry Potter!” Dobby was yelling, as he rounded a curved flight of stairs. The boy called Harry Potter awoke from his bed, glasses askew and hair tousled. He groused at being woken up from his nap between classes, thankful no one else was in his dorm to see his house elf raving about something as loony as Lovegood again.

 

Scratch that, Harry thought. Luna was a good person.

 

“Yes, Dobby, that’s my name. Not that I couldn’t tell from how many times you have been yelling it. What do you want? I’ve Transfigurations class soon." He looked at the time. Sooner than he thought, actually. Dobby needed to make this fast.

 

“Dobby has found…this.” The house elf presented Harry with the toy he’d been holding. He remembered Dudley having a cowboy toy similar to this. Maybe it was the same one, or maybe this one was a knockoff. Harry didn’t know, and truthfully didn’t _care_ to know. He _did_ know his Aunt and Uncle would have spared no expense to give Dudley everything he wanted though. Ugh. It was too soon after being woken up for this.

 

x

 

Woody, on the other hand, lay expressionless. Dobby was ranting and raving about this “He who must not be named” person, while the boy vehemently refused to call him that, preferring to use the name “Voldemort.” Inwardly, he chuckled, knowing Xehanort and this other man would get on like flies on a cow patty.

 

It seemed Dobby was getting nowhere, however, as he shook Woody up and down, claiming him to be an enchanted toy, that he spoke to Dobby about darkness and such. Though it was true, Woody remained limp. He knew the rules. No child could know that their toys could walk and talk. The cowboy didn’t claim to know _why_ those rules were in place, but it had been that way since the dawn of time, as far as he was concerned. He could see, though, that this conversation with this boy was going nowhere, fast, as he clearly did not believe the elf was telling the truth.

 

“Dobby swears it, Harry Potter! The toy spoke! He talked of darkness, a sure sign that….that He Who Must Not Be Named is returning! Dobby is not crazy! Dobby is. A. Good. Elf!” He pounded his empty fist on the desk beside him, getting heated.

“If Master will not believe Dobby, Dobby will…Dobby will…Harry Potter will see!” The tiny elf stormed out of the dormitory, and Woody knew if the creature were able, the door would have been slammed. The elf was seething now. It left the painting--still an incredibly jarring experience--and turned and twisted down several other pathways before coming to a halt in front of a padlocked door.

 

Dobby fished around with his free hand for a key stashed within the pillowcase he wore as clothing, and jammed the key into the lock with more force than Woody expected for such a diminutive creature.

 

“Dobby always… always tells the truth. Dobby _never_  lies. Harry Potter thought Dobby was _lying!_ Impossible!” The elf’s mouth was dripping with saliva, pooling in the corners of his lips, dropping onto Woody’s face in sticky gobs. Could it perhaps be going feral? He wiped the offending liquid off with the back of his hand, which was the wrong decision, because Dobby caught eye of his springing back to life.

 

“Toy is alive! You made Dobby look like…a fool! A _fool!_  Insolence!”

 

The elf tore at the sad excuse for coverings on his body, exposing his flesh to the cold air of the stone room they were in. Buds of flesh that Woody could only assume were Dobby’s nipples stiffened with the exposure to the chill, the drool from his mouth slavering down his chest and across them, adding to the depraved image he was painting.

 

“Dobby,” the house elf said, beginning to pant heavily, his once large and sad eyes sharpened into slits, “has been a bad elf, indeed.” He lifted Woody so that they made eye contact. “Dobby is bad because of Toy. Dobby must _punish_!”

 

The elf hastily cleared a space off of the crates and barrels that littered the room, not unlike the room that Woody first appeared in. He was helpless to do anything in the tight grip that Dobby grasped him in, pinning his arms inside against sweaty, clammy, clawed hands. Wheezing, Dobby leaned back against the empty space he created, bracing one tiny leg up against a crate, spreading his legs wide and exposing his nether region to the cool air. The creature hissed at the exposure, a hand creeping between his thighs to touch at his core, parting through the fine hair that gathered there. Dripping already. “D-dobby.” The elf panted, glaring icily at the toy trapped in his other hand, “Must _repent_ for his sins.”

 

Uh oh.

 

Woody did not want this. In fact, he could think of several awful things that would be preferable to this. He tried biting into Dobby’s hand with his plasticine teeth, but it only seemed to spur the elf on. He could hear whimpering from the other creature, who it seemed had sunk more than a couple fingers into his glistening hole, and he could feel the elf shuddering with what he could only assume was pleasure.

 

Maybe…if he pretended it was Xehanort, or even Bo Peep, this wouldn’t be so bad. In fact…

Yes, he could roll with this. He was Woody Fucking Pride, the greatest cowboy in the west, he wouldn’t let this elf dominate him so easily.

 

From the sloppy sounds coming from underneath, Woody could tell that Dobby must have had an entire puddle underneath him. The elf panted and his chest heaved, still snarling and spitting curses at the cowboy, and He Who Must Not Be Named, as well. The fingers on his free hand were plunging in and out now, soaking the pillowcase that earlier had been discarded. Dobby began lowering Woody, and for a second, he thought that perhaps he was being released. Until he realized exactly what depraved thing was actually about to transpire.

 

Woody struggled to free himself, wriggling until his hat dislodged itself from his head. “Now listen here, elf. I don’t give a hoot about your sins or this ‘He Who _Clearly_  Must Not Be Named.’ I’m not gonna just let you shove me into your hoo-ha.”

 

Dobby almost, but not quite, snapped out of it at the sound of Woody’s voice, but it was enough to at least let him go. He hopped down the elf’s tiny body and stopped when he saw the scene on display. From here, he could see a full close-up of Dobby’s juicy hole, puffy from the abuse he’d been giving himself.

 

Woody rolled up his sleeves, certain that if he finished the job here, he’d be able to get back to the portal, and Andy’s room, and at the very least put this experience behind him.

“Now, let me show you how a _real_  cowboy wrangles.”

 

He knelt down on Dobby’s exposed thigh, and cracked his knuckles, before plunging his fist and arm inside, up to his elbow. So much for rolling up his sleeves.

The elf jerked and spasmed, his eyes rolling back into his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool cascading down his chin and neck like some kind of sopping waterfall.

Woody allowed himself to pick up the pace, his arm pistoning like that of a steam engine, and it wasn’t clear to him if he was actually doing what he was supposed to, until he hit something like a small bundle with his fist, which caused the house elf to positively _keen_ , his large eyes crossing with pleasure.

The cowboy decided to just keep doing that, overstimulation clearly being the quickest path to his freedom. It wasn’t long after that, though, that Dobby hit his crest, spasming uncontrollably as an even stickier substance flowed out of him, covering Woody in all manner of his juices.

The house elf collapsed, completely spent, and Woody picked up the pillowcase and wiped himself off as best as he could. He found his hat discarded on the ground next to him and slammed it back on his head.

“And that’s the way the West was won.” he claimed, leaving Dobby the elf in a puddle of his own mess, for him to clean up later.

Hopefully now, he thought, looking both ways out into the hallway and making his way back to the cupboard he first appeared in, he could put all of this mess behind him. Buzz could take care of the next threat to Andy’s room.  
Woody Pride was burnt out.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://mikechampa.tumblr.com/post/183530464078/this-bong-hit-killed-me) awful fuckin video!!!  
> follow me on [ tumblr](http://mikechampa.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/vadereloha) to see more terrible everything


End file.
